Brittany
by Just A Bit of Imagination
Summary: Santana suspects her husband of cheating and hires a woman to date him so she can know the truth. What happens when the woman has other intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you guys are thinking: **_**"SHES ALREADY WRITING THREE STORIES, WHY A FOURTH?!"**_** but I kinda liked this one and had to put it out there. So I had a new idea and drew inspiration from a movie. Tell me how it goes.**

* * *

"Excuse me, for a second. Business call," Sam scoots out of his seat and walks out of the restaurant, placing his phone up to his right ear.

I glance down at my half-eaten plate as the common feeling of rejection washes over me. My fingers clench the napkin in my lap and I start to feel a burning sensation in my eyes.

This has happened to me many times before; him taking calls on outings, texting in mid-conversation. I've also noticed him getting out of bed at 1 am every night. I brush it off, of course; I don't want to accuse him of anything he didn't actually do. He hasn't touched me in months and it honestly doesn't don't know why. We went from sex three times a day to once a day and then once a week and then not at all. He would always be "busy" or not in the mood.

"Sorry, babe," the blonde returns to his seat taking me out of my thoughts.

I clear my throat picking up my fork to eat a bite of the food in front of me. "So," I start. "Business call? Was it the hospital?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, they wanted me to um, come in tonight. Later, I mean," he replies eating his own food.

I don't let the stutter go by before questioning him. "You've said that every day this week, they can't call you in _that_ much I'm sure."

"Well, they are, ok, San?"

I flicker back and forth between both of his eyes and blindly accept his alibi.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a cold, empty spot where Sam is supposed to be. Chills ran down my back from the vast barrenness and I sigh in response to it. It's hard to get my body up and out of the bed, but I eventually push myself up. My mouth feels dry, so I go to our restroom to do some brushing.

I shut the door immediately upon my arrival and lock it for some kind of security. My hand instinctively reaches for my toothbrush but stops short. On the counter laid a glossy, black phone just out in the open basically granting permission for anyone to take. I grab the phone instantly, pushing the power button and see Sam's lips as the lock screen wallpaper.

"Well, shit, what's his password?" I mumble as I shake Sam's phone.

I think of just about every viable option until I think of one that I know for sure works.

I type in "troutymouth" and the screen unlocks.

"Is that _really_ the best he can do?" I go talking to myself again. I get to his home screen and immediately see a naked woman who most definitely did _not _have my body or enough clothes on.

I look past it and head straight to his messages.

I scroll a few times passing business messages and special offers from our favourite restaurant Breadstix until I stop at a message from "Lola".

I inhale sharply to brace myself for what may come out of the messages and tap it. I scroll all the way to the top to see the beginning of the conversation.

_Hey just making sure you got my number-Trouty_

_Of course baby ;) had an amazing time tonight-Lola_

_Me too. Wanna meet again?-Trouty_

_How about at your house this time?-Lola_

_Wifey won't approve-Trouty_

_Forget about her; think about us baby-Lola_

_Let's do it at the hotel this one last time-Trouty_

_Okay fine. But be aware I'm not going to let WIFEY get in the way again.-Lola_

_Ok will meet you-Trouty_

_See you there ;) I have a little something for you-Lola_

_Oh? Like, what?-Trouty_

_You'll see ;)-Lola_

Well, if this isn't such blunt evidence that he's cheating on me then I don't know what is.

I slam the phone down onto the counter and run my fingers through my hair trying to contemplate what exactly is happening in my life right now.

"San? Santana? I left my phone, have you seen it?" I hear the front door open. Sam's voice echoes throughout the house and I answer reluctantly.

"Yeah, it's right here."

* * *

I didn't have work today. Which rarely ever happens now that I think about it. Being a lawyer is practically a 24/7 job that keeps you up on your toes throughout your whole career.

I found myself driving around sweet, old California with no particular destination in mind; just driving aimlessly. Somehow I found myself in front of a mall/shopping complex I had never seen before and parked my car in the parking lot to take a good look around. All the store names and entertainment places were name brand and I was already aware of them. I caught a glimpse of a bright sign that read "Paradise" and glances over the outside of the building. There were no windows and people came in and out. Probably wasn't much of a family place based on some of the outfits people were wearing. I saw the word "bar" and automatically decided to just go in.

The place was more or less crowded and the lights were extremely dim. Girls walked around half-naked and drunk in the middle of the afternoon while the guys just ogled at them. Bright lights flashed as some Dubstep played in the background and I notice a dance floor in the center of the room.

I push about twenty people before finally reaching the bar and sit down on the first empty stool I find.

"You must be new here," I hear a voice to my right. My eyes move in that direction and I'm met with a blonde with red lipstick sitting on the stool next to me. She wore a tight fitting dress that was short enough to classify as a shirt. It hugged all of her curves as her blonde hair laid freely on her shoulders.

"Um," I clear my throat. "Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?"

The blonde chuckles while taking a sip of her drink. "I mean, the disgusted look you have on your face right now says it all."

I blush knowing that I am not the best at hiding my feelings and facial expressions.

"Oh, come on. This music is awful, it's too crowded, there are a bunch of drunks, and the people here have close to nothing on right now."

"That's just how we do it, here in _Paradise_," The blonde winks. The corner of my mouth lifts and we share a brief moment of silence before I try to be friendly.

"I'm sorry, I'm Santana," I place my hand out n front of me.

"Brittany," the blonde smiles as she shakes my hand. "So what job do you do? You look like a professional woman."

"I work in a law firm. I'm a lawyer." Brittany nods her head in understanding. "What about you?"

"I do just about everything and anything. Anything to pay the bills. But currently I'm unemployed," Brittany shrugs taking yet another sip. My brain suddenly clicks so fast that my mouth begins to start running before me even thinking about it.

"Well, I have a job for you," I blurt out.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I will pay you to date my husband so I can see if he is cheating on me."

The blonde scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't…I don't understand."

"I think my husband is cheating on me. I need you to go and…um, not exactly seduce him, but make him want to do something that may classify him as cheater, you know? And _you'll_ be the evidence," I place bluntly.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Okay, pay close attention," I lean in to her not to be too loud even though no one here cares.

Brittany mirrors me so that we're about half a foot apart now. "I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so some of you guys have already figured out what movie this story is based off of! But it wont go that way as you'll see in this chapter! Just don't expect anything from that movie in here. Just drew inspiration from there :)**

* * *

I sat at my desk signing papers when I heard the front door swing open. I drop the sheets in hand and reach up to take my glasses off my nose.

"Hey," I greet Sam. He doesn't reply me due to the mail in his mouth. He walks in with a briefcase in one hand and groceries in another before kicking his foot to close the door. I smile slightly at his arrival and stand up to help him by taking the groceries.

"Let me take these," I grab the five bags in his left hand and head straight to the kitchen. "So, how was work? You're back at such an awkward time today, I mean, it's midday," I holler from the kitchen as I put the food up.

"Uh, yeah. Not many patients today," he replies coming up behind me. I prepare for him to maybe grab me or hug me from behind playfully, but he simply reaches over my shoulder to grab a bouquet of flowers in one of the grocery bags. I raise an eyebrow as I watch him place the flowers in a vase and add water.

I return to what I was doing before – arranging our cereal boxes – before interrogating him.

"Those look nice," I comment on the floral. After no answer, I turn back around to see what's delaying his response. Sam stands in front of the vase of flowers and seems to be pulling something off of them. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Sam shakes his head. He walks to the other side of the kitchen and tries to discreetly throw whatever was clasped in his hand into the trash.

"Nothing," I repeat sarcastically. "Just felt like buying flowers, huh?"

"Yes. What's with all the questions, San?" He asks suddenly serious.

I slam down the box in my hand. "I'm your wife. You think I don't have the right to know these things?"

"I'm going to go watch some T.V.," he answers in response leaving the room.

I swallow deeply before heading straight to the trashcan. A crumpled piece of paper laid at the top and I don't hesitate before grabbing it. I slowly unfold it and read the message written on the piece paper.

_Maybe the wifey will stop bitching if you bring these home ;)_

_-L.L._

I wasn't exactly sure what to think of this. No feeling of jealousy or hurt washed over me. I just wanted real confirmation and not assumptions.

But I think I've realized why he would cheat on me.

We've been married for five years now and the last time I put out for him was probably three years ago. Sam and I have been having sex long before we were married; since we met in high school. Even past when we tied the knot we constantly had sex upon sex upon sex on any surface possible at least seven times a week. But along the way, I guess you could say I was a bit tired of it. There were days were I just didn't even want him to touch me to the point where we just stopped all together. We never officially said anything out loud, but it just came naturally. So I guess he decided that he would go out elsewhere to fulfil his physical and sexual needs that I can't provide. But I don't allow any of this to faze me, and carry on until I meet up with Brittany again.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I call to Sam nonchalantly.

* * *

"Knock knock," a familiar voice came from the door. I sat in my office in the law firm filing papers into the system.

I stop my typing and glance up slightly to see my secretary, Quinn, at the door.

"Hey, Q," I greet her. I return back to typing and wait to see what she wants.

"How's your morning been so far?"

I sigh and lean back in my chair. "Normal, I guess."

"I can't tell; is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"Hmm." Quinn enters the office and shuts the door behind her. She drops a file onto my desk and takes the seat across from me.

"Beiste wanted you to take on this new case," she explains.

I take the file from the desk in front of me and read its contents. "What is the basic overview?"

"A man has been accused of rape, but he denies it and says the woman did it voluntarily. In fact, he claims it was her idea," Quinn shrugs.

I raise an eyebrow to the scenario. "And who will I be defending?"

"The woman."

"When do we start, then?" I put the file back down.

"Not now; we still have very serious cases we need to resolve at the moment but soon."

"Rape isn't serious?"

"I didn't say that, Santana, and you know that-"

"Then what the hell is, Quinn?"

"I didn't say that! I mean that at the moment we are all currently working on different cases and that this one will just have to be put on hold since it is not a life or death matter! Their alibis don't even match up a bit, so you_ know_ we'll have to put a hundred percent into this! Which means not taking two cases at a time which is exactly what you're suggesting. Use your common sense, San," Quinn deadpans. She never was one to allow people to speak what they think is on her mind.

We both take a deep breath before I speak.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood."

"Is it your mother, again? Sam?" Quinn asks. She's known me since high school and I've pretty much told her all of my problems.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose in response."It's Sam. I think he's cheating on me."

"_Sam_?" she asks back in disbelief. "There's no way. No way, at all. I mean, sweet, old Sammy?"

I shake my head at how crazy she's making me seem right now.

"He's been acting kind of weird lately. So I found a way to see if he's actually doing it."

"What?"

"I hired somebody to cheat on with him," I simply shrug.

"Santana?"

I look up and see Quinn's confused face.

"Are you freaking _crazy_? Do you even know what you sound like right now? So, you think he's cheating and hire somebody for him to fuck with just for a confirmation? That totally makes sense," she spits sarcastically.

"Shut up, Quinn, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well we'll see." The petite blonde stands back up and heads out of the office. I roll my eyes at her little outbursts today and return back to my computer.

* * *

I park my car outside of the still unfamiliar place and stride in like I've done it a million times. I head straight to where I sat the other day and Brittany was sitting in the seat she sat in last time.

"Brittany."

The blonde turns around mid-sip and gives me a look-over.

"Didn't think I would see you here again," she drops the glass on the counter next to her.

"Yeah, well me either," I pull up a stool next to her. "Have you talked to him yet?"

Brittany licks her bottom lip before answering me. "Yeah. He was exactly where you told me he would be."

"And?"

"He said we should meet later today."

Now I was just anxious. "Where? When?"

"London Café, eight o' clock."

I swallow harshly at the thought of him having dinner with someone else other than his wife and stare down at my feet. The whole thing was absurd, I guess. But it is the only way for me to deal with it.

"What's wrong?" her voice nearly whispers.

I shake my head violently and look back up to her. "Nothing. Just, um, I'll talk to you later." I get up in a hurry to leave but feel her hand softly grab my arm. My body instinctively turns around in response.

"I don't get your number?"

"Excuse me?" I reply to the strange question.

"I mean, so you won't have to drive this far out just to talk to me. You know, for business purposes."

"Oh," I relax the tension I didn't know I had. I rummage through my purse to find permanent marker of some sort and reach for the same hand that grabbed my arm. I write my number down and put her hand back in her lap.

The blonde smiles sweetly and says thank you while I give one last glance before leaving.

I could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of my back as I shoved my way through the crowd and out the door.

* * *

The only thing I could hear was the ticking of the clock above me and my fingers tapping impatiently on my kitchen table. I sat eagerly waiting for some kind f recap of tonight's events but it was heading to two AM and Sam still wasn't home. My phone sat in front of me so cold pick it up the moment I hear a ring. After a long wait, I finally hear it go off.

"Hello?" I answer before the first ring finished.

"Santana?"

I recognize the voice and sigh in relief. "Hey, Brittany. Where are you now?"

There's a moment of silence; she's probably trying to figure out the name of the hotel they were in. "Um, Palace Hotel."

"Okay, meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

* * *

There were almost no cars in sight due to the time of night so I got there pretty quick. I stroll into the lobby and smile at the person at the desk without stopping. I saw a flash of blonde hair on one of the couches in the center of the lobby and instantly go to her.

Brittany sat on a love-seat sofa playing with her fingers when I arrive to her. She's dressed in what I assumed was a robe and had red lipstick smeared on her lips. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail-the first time I've seen it that way-and you could tell she had to fix it. Probably right after they…did _it_.

I sit on the other side of the sofa and stare blankly ahead preparing myself for what I'm about to hear. Deep breaths come and leave my mouth before I turn to her.

She stares at me with a slight smirk on her face.

"What?" I begin to interrogate.

Brittany chuckles before answering, "You just look so…serious."

"How do you expect me to look? What would you do in this situation?"

"Not care and go have sex with somebody else, too."

She placed so bluntly it took me a second to gather myself. "Just," I sigh. "Just tell me what happened."

She paints a hesitant look onto her face and that prompts me to pull my wallet out. "Here," I give her an envelope. "In cash. Now will you answer me?"

"Gladly," Brittany tucks the envelope inside her robe. I'm not exactly sure where it will stay because from the looks of it she probably wasn't wearing anything under that robe. "I met him at the café. We did some small talk. You know, about our lives, and what not. I made him laugh; he made me laugh. It was kind of like a high school date, you know?"

I nod in understanding, gripping the edge of my skirt.

"Anyway, at some point; he turned from sweet and cuddly to sexy and horny, if you know what I mean," Brittany winks. I merely flinch and urge her to go on. "He asks if I wanted to go to a hotel with him tonight. I said yes, of course. Just doing what you hired me to. He brought me here and took us to a hotel room on the third floor…"

I close my eyes not thinking I would like to hear what would come next.

"…as soon as we entered he took off his jacket, shoes…I stood there in front of him waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to do to me."

And that sounded like a stab in the heart right there.

"He told me to come over and sat on his lap, straddling him. My hands gripped his neck tightly and he grabbed my thighs keeping me secure. I leaned in to kiss him and-"

"I didn't tell you to do that," I interrupt almost infuriated.

Brittany shakes her head like I'm crazy. "From your orders it sounded like you wanted me to have sex with him, no? So his dick can be shoved into me but his lips can't touch mine? You're strange, Santana."

I roll my eyes at her response. "Well, whatever. Continue."

"He kissed me. I kissed him. He has huge lips, let me tell you," she laughs to herself. "In case you forgot after so long, you know?"

I restrain myself from almost slapping the bitch.

"Anyway, we make out for a while until he pulls away from me."

I internally get excited because maybe they didn't have sex at all and Sam is truly devoted to me.

"And says, 'I want to do this with you, but I have a wife'. I played dumb and acted like I didn't care. I persuaded him to forget that he had a wife while he was with me."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I lean in to her and whisper this so I wouldn't be escorted out by security.

"If he _really_ loved you, he would have said no to me, regardless," Brittany shrugs nonchalantly. "_Anyway, _he abided in me and well, you know what happens after that. Next thing I know my clothes have been thrown on the floor and-"

"I don't think I can hear this, anymore," I shake my head standing up.

Brittany follows suit and moves to where she is standing in front of me; our noses practically touching. "He told me to touch him through his pants and-"

"Please don't say it."

"-it was firm and hard, just waiting to be brought out. I got on my knees, zipped open his fly-"

"Just_ stop_!" I yell. "Please, stop."

The blonde smiles victoriously almost, flickering between both of my eyes. "Why? Not what you want to hear?"

I feel a burning sensation in my eyes and realize sooner or later tears will spill over. I close my eyes hoping that it would somehow suck back in anything willing to fall out. I open them a moment later.

"Thank you, Brittany. For doing this, whatever it is, for me," I say getting ready to go back home.

"Santana-wait," I hear her call. I stop in my track but don't dare turn around. Brittany walks around to the front of me getting as close as she was before.

"I just wanted to say," she starts almost seductively. "When my mouth wrapped around his dick, pumping up and down, up and down, up and down," Brittany just _had_ to place extra emphasis on the blowjob. "It was so good that he ate me out right after."

"What? But he's never, he's never done that-"

"I know he's never done it before. But he was _excellent_ with me. god, my pussy was dripping wet-"

I bite my bottom lip as I begin imaging memories of us in bed. And all of the sex videos we made. Just the thought of not being touched in so long created a warm pool of liquid in my panties.

"Does this turn you on?"

I snap out of my imagination and stare at the blonde. "Ex-excuse me?

Brittany doesn't buy my confusion and pesters on. "Does the thought of us having sex turn you on?"

"I don't have to answer that question and it's inappropriate at the least," I spit at her.

"So, I'd take that as a yes. That's hot." She then swiftly turns around and walks to the elevator on the other side of the room. She pushes the up button and walks in when the door opens. Pushing a button on the inside, she faces me and gives a small wave with a devious smile on her face. On cue the elevator door shuts leaving me there.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Kay, next update is going to The Mistress because I havent updated it in foreverrr! **


End file.
